Tick the Clock
by TrinChan123
Summary: As time has the effect we come to a world where time does not exist. The clock has not been made. There is only night and day but the people of this world are divided by that very factor. Half comes out in the day and the other at night. WARNING! NOT ALL CHARACTERS ARE MINE! THIS IS BASED OFF A ROLEPLAY!


**NOT ALL CHARACTERS ARE MINE! The only ones I take credit for completely is Yevi Dragkaion and Jakokai. The others belong to my fellow RP friends. **

**Characters:**

Kade Evermoon: A man at the age of 18 with short silver hair and blood red eyes. He wears a long dark coat, grey jeans, and a white shirt with an arrow on it. He uses wind magic and water make magic. He is also known as Thonis.

Keith: a Half Werewolf at the age of 20 with slightly pointed ears and piercing green eyes. He wears a long black cape with a hood. He can use super strength but also uses longbows and axes.

Iskios "Kios" of the Dark: Nicknamed Kios for short. A Rogue at the age of 17 with short black hair and green eyes. He wears black clothes with green outlines and wears combat boots. He can use Stealth Magic, Shadow Magic, and Death Magic.

Nuh: A young boy of 15 with light blue hair and eyes. He has wings and uses Nature Magic, Angel Magic, and rarely his Arc of Embodiment Magic.

Soltya Serenia: A half elf of the age of 21 with long black hair and pale blue eyes. She wears a long white dress. Her magic is Healing Magic, Shielding Magic, and Nullifying Magic.

Umiya Hinto: A girl of 18 with blue-purple hair and black eyes. She uses Purification Magic.

Winsa: A man at the age of 19 with short black hair and purple eyes. He uses Agility Magic.

Yevi Dragkaion: A girl at the age of 19 with short grey hair with two long pieces at the front being black and white with teal eyes. She wears a blue jacket with a dragon symbol on it and wears ripped capris and is barefoot. She lives in the forest and she has Guardian Dragon Slaying Magic (has the power of all the elements imaginable).

Jakokai: The queen of all Dragons that raised Yevi as a child. She is a silver dragon with a pale rainbow color that reflects off her scales. However, during a Dragon and God war, someone killed her... (Will be revealed in the course of the story!)

-NOT ALL CHARACTERS APPEAR RIGHT AWAY-

The words Kade heard were things that have been missing and war. He tuned out the people and the rest of what they were saying as a person appeared behind him.

The man, Kieth, unmounted his steed and approached Kade ahead.

Kade turns his head slightly to see who was behind him. "AH!" He yelped while regaining himself. "Who are you?" He asked as he stood up from the ground.

Keith looked down at the man before him and asked a few simple words. "Have you seen this man?" He showed a picture of a bald guy with a huge rough black beard, and a scar on his forehead.

He looked at the picture for a long moment. "Nope, haven't seen him. Maybe you should ask one of them." Kade says pointing to the group of people. "Well I've got something to get- erm...I mean do." He says and begins to walk off quickly.

Then Kieth caught sight of the man he was looking for walking just meters away in front of the guy he was seemingly talking to. He pulled out his mighty longbow, took out one of his lighter arrows, and drew his long bow to full draw. After careful consideration he released hearing a dull 'thunk' as the arrow hit home, embedding itself within the mans head.

"Woah." Kade says noticing the person in front of him fall to the ground dead. "You almost hit me." He then turned around. "Now there's a body to clean up.." He looks at the dead man once again. Then he heard footsteps approaching belong the dead body. "We're in trouble it's your fault." Kade adds pointed to Keith and runs behind him.

"Me?" Nuh asked halting and looking at the dead body in front of him.

"Murder!" Kade declared at Keith and quickly and sneakily grabbed some coins from Nuhs pocket and ran. "Ahh!" He says as he ran off.

Nuh drowsily took a step forward and revealed his wings.

"He was my target." Keith replied coldly.

Nuh got defensive. "Who?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

He looked sternly at one of the guards that now faced him and repeated, "he was my target.." And went to retrieve his arrow.

"...right." Nuh muttered. "Umm...where exactly am I anyway?" He questioned.


End file.
